


At the Lion's Den II

by Sivan325



Series: A Door to the Future [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Parody, Series: A Door to the Future, Set in Modern World, community: 100_tridrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil wants answers, and is not getting what he wants. Gandalf and Aragorn should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Lion's Den II

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Written for 100_tridrabbles LJ community, _prompt# 56: Answers_

Gandalf and Aragorn followed the guards into the caverns. The wizard kept glancing at the man, but Aragorn's distant gaze told him nothing.

Gandalf hoped that Thranduil would not do something that he would regret later.

The moment had come. As they approached, they saw the king rising from his chair and coming toward them.

The Elvenking was clearly very furious. He had heard the tale from his guards. How in the name of the Valar had the wizard made his son disappear? The more important question: where was Legolas?

Thranduil observed the human. He could sense his concern, or was it fear? Was Aragorn actually afraid of him?

Aragorn had no powers to cause his friend to vanish, and yet he did nothing. And he had told him nothing.

Something was definitely wrong. He could sense it.

Mithrandir was going to pay for it; Thranduil was convinced that magic was involved.

"Mithrandir," Thranduil called, catching the Gray Wizard's attention at once, "Where is my son?"

Gandalf leant on his staff as he replied, "He is not in Middle Earth."

Thranduil was not happy at all.

The king turned to face the young man, who was far more interested in the ground than meeting his gaze.

"Mithrandir, I am not pleased with your answer," Thranduil muttered. "I expect more from a friend, and all you can say is that my son is not in our world."

Gandalf sighed heavily. There was no way he could bring Legolas back; he was at the king's mercy now.

"Guards!" Thranduil ordered, having reached a decision.

The guards stepped forward and bowed respectfully, waiting for orders.

Thranduil pointed at Gandalf, "Put him in the dungeon!"

The guards looked at shock.

"Must I repeat myself?" Thranduil's tone was not particularly friendly.

He seized the wizard's staff and the guards approached.

Aragorn stared on in shock, not knowing what his fate would be. In a certain sense, Gandalf had indeed brought this punishment upon himself by causing King Thranduil's son to vanish.


End file.
